


Sleepless

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Julian cuddling with two (2) lizards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Julian can't sleep.





	Sleepless

The doctor could not sleep. He tried tossing and turning in the limited pocket between the two dead-asleep Cardassians. Bashir held Kukalaka a bit closer to his chest, sighing and taking in the quiet. Or, the almost quiet. The humidifier hissed every so often, adjusting the levels to be comfortable enough for the Cardassians. For the human, it made him feel sticky. At least they had compromised on the temperature by piling thick quilts onto their bed, which had become less of a "bed" and more of a "nest," with the Cardassians bickering sometimes over the optimal layout of every pillow.

It wasn't bad, snuggling up to two Cardassians. Garak gave a soft noise in his deep sleep, not even a purr or cry, his hand coming to rest on Bashir's thigh. Not in an intimate way, just a subconscious way of making sure Bashir hadn't left. An unconscious reaching for his mate.

On his other side, Dukat's brow was furrowed, looking in the midst of a nightmare. Bashir glanced at the scarring in Dukat's neck ridge, the scarring left by Major Kira in a bold moment with a phase pistol. Tenderly, Bashir reached out and traced the scarring, the raised flesh where the doctor had mended the flesh as best he could. His hands seemed to hold the comfort Dukat needed since the tension drained from the Cardassian's face and Dukat slipped into the dead-sleep he usually had. 

The humidifier hissed and Bashir sighed, trying to get comfortable. Everything in him seemed at peace. Both Cardassians were sleeping soundly and, give or take a couple hours, they would be awake and debating over the humidity of their living quarters before Bashir could get his first raktajino of the day.

That thought had Bashir groan and close his eyes, settling into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
